Rachel Berry AKA perverted kink
by MsAms
Summary: Quinn's in trouble and what did Santana do.Faberry romance and Pezberry friendship


Santana Lopez sits in the front row of the choir room completely bored because for the first time in her life she is the first person to arrive to glee.

"Hey Rach, looking hot." Santana says as her best friend Rachel berry appears at the door wearing Knee high black boot, a short black skirt and a tight white tank top with a black star and a black tie around her neck

Rachel storms into the choir room completely ignoring Santana as she passes her to take a seat at the top of the risers crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"Hey, I just gave you a complement dwarf, the polite thing to do would be to say thank you Santana." Santana says and still doesn't receive a response from her friend.

"What wrong Berry, did you get kicked out of munchkin land again." Santana asks with a grin.

"Hey midget I am talking to you." Santana says with a frown.

"Well guess what Lopez. I am not talking to YOU." Rachel hisses and folds her arms sending the Latina a glare that could melt the polar ice caps.

"What the hell did I do?" Santana asks clearly confused.

"Oh I know. I know." Brittany says as she enters the room and kisses her girlfriends cheek. "Hey Sanny."

"Hey Britt Britt. What do you know?" Santana asks the girl as she pulls her onto her lap.

"Why Rae Rae is mad at you silly." Brittany says as if it were obvious.

"Britt!" Rachel growls at the blond.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Santana says in Brittany's defense as the blond pouts.

"Shut it Lopez." The little diva says as she turns her head feeling a little ashamed of herself. " Sorry Brittles"

"It's ok Rae bear I would be cranky too." Brittany says Smacking Santana lightly on the back of the head. "Bad ,bad Sanny Bear."

"What the actual hell Britt. Did you just hit me?" Santana says slightly astonished that her peace loving girlfriend would hit anyone let alone Santana. And suddenly she feels a much stronger smack to the head that would have sent her off her chair had Brittany not been on her lap. "What the FUCK?" She yells

"Bite me Satan." Quinn says as she makes her way up to sit next to Rachel trying to take the girls hand in her.

"Oh don't even Quinn." Rachel snarls at her blond haired girlfriend pulling her hand away.

"I said I was sorry ok." Quinn says mirroring Rachel's crossed arms and legs. "Why can't you just get over it already?"

"Oh gee, Quinn I wonder why." Rachel says with a scowl at the blond girl.

"Ok what have we missed?" Mercedes says as she and the rest of the club come into the room taking in the other girls angry faces.

"None of you business Toyota." Santana snaps at the darker girl.

"Ok, staying out of it." Mercedes says holding her hands up in defeat.

"Leave her alone Santana" Rachel says as she turns on her friend again.

" OK Rach what the fuck is going on?" Santana says as she moves Brittany off her lap and makes her way to stand in front of the diva.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Quinn says blushing as she puts her hand on Rachel's knee only to have the diva knock it off.

"You called me a deviant Quinn Fabray." Rachel says rounding on her girlfriend.

"Calm down Rachel I just wasn't expecting THAT to fall from your school bag…"

"You yelled at me so loud calling me a perverted kink fiend that you're MOTHER came into the room and now I am banned from your house for life." Rachel yelled knocking Santana out off the way to stand over her girlfriend.

"Baby she has calmed down now. I explain it all to her after Brittany told me the truth. She was actually laughing about it with me." Quinn says with a smile.

"Wow Berry what did you do." Santana asks amazed as she watches her best friend spins around and point her finger right in Santana's face and yelled.

"This is all you freaking fault Santana Lopez."

"Ok so freaking lost care to explain."

"Yes Santana I care that you put all of you history research in Rachel's bag and it fell onto Quinn's floor." Brittany says looking very proud of her.

"What History research?" Santana says confused until she realized what Brittany was talking about and she started to laugh so much that she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. "Oh my god that is too fucking funny."

"No it's not Santana. You circled pictures and wrote fucking hot, done and have to try' beside them." Rachel says furiously as she as she kicks Santana lightly in the side. "That is disgusting. Judy thinks I am some kind of kink freak."

"Stop, Rach, can't breathe. " Santana says as she tries to calm herself down and looks at Quinn and starts again. "Oh god, I can just picture the look on your face Blondie. That is fucking priceless."

"Shut up Santana. It's not funny. I mean Jesus who does an assignment on that shit." Quinn says in a huff.

"Santana does, because she is a dirty , perverted kink fiend." Rachel says kicking Santana again.

"Oh come on Dwarf, like it didn't turn you on just a little bit." Santana said as she tries to get up only to be pushed down yet again by Rachel.

"Argh, I hate you Santana, I want a new best friend .You Suck!" Rachel says as she grabs her bag and performed the perfect Diva storm out.

"NO Berry I lick." Santana laughs as she watches Rachel Berry her best friend leave the room and looks at Brittany with a smirk. "And sometimes I bite."

"Ok at the risk or All of our mental health's. What was the assignment about?" Kurt says raising his hand a little scared of the answer.

"The history of the dominatrix." Santana says with a smirk.


End file.
